Good Karma, Bad Karma
A young boy walks past the newly opened Ocean Bluff Toy Store, and sees a new Kite for $4.99. However, he doesn't have enough money for the kite. And thanks to that new toy store, Jungle Karma Pizza is booming with new business from kids. Meanwhile, Dai Shi find the place where Carnisoar, the Sky Overlord, was defeated. He uses one of the Life Talons to bring the Dark Master back to life. Dai Shi battles Carnisoar in order to test him. After being defeated by the Overload, Dai Shi pledges his allegiance to Carnisoar. But the Sky Overlord explains that Jarrod's humanity is holding him back. In order to rectify this problem, Carnisoar will take Dai Shi into Jarrod's past, and erase the good deeds Jarrod once did. Camille summons the Rinshi Eel Slickagon. She orders him to use his slime to attack the city. The first stop into Jarrod's past lands them at his old Grammar School. Jarrod once had the chance to cheat on a test, but refused because cheating is wrong. But Carnisoar changes that, and has young Jarrod Cheat. The young boy from earlier makes his way to JKP. He tries to play a game, but since the game is out of order, he loses his only quarter. Casey explains that the rules state no refunds. So to get back at Casey & get the money for the kite he wants, the boy steals a $5 tip left by a customer for Casey. Casey chases down the little thief, named Josh, and after seeing what he wanted the money for, explains to him that the Right Way & the Easy Way aren't usually the same. He leaves Josh with the $5 so that he make his own choice. The citizens of Ocean Bluff are under attack from Slickagon's slime. The Rangers arrive and Red jumps in to battle the eel with his Jungle Chucks. Yellow & Blue try their weapons, but nothing works. Slickagon is just too slick. The slime beast unleashes a wave of slime, sending the Rangers sliding away. Lily & Theo arrive back at the loft to inform RJ of Slickagon, meanwhile Casey had something else to attend to. Carnisoar & Dai Shi have arrived at a neighbor's farm of Jarrod. Years ago, Jarrod helped his neighbors by raising money so they could pay the mortgage during some tough times. Against Jarrod's wishes, Carnisoar makes it as though the family never got Jarrod's help and they lost the farm. Casey returns to the toy store to find the kite in the window sold. Then Josh walks out holding the kite. The last stop into Jarrod's past takes them to when Jarrod was picked up by bullies. Even though he knew martial arts, he did not use his skills because of the code to not use your skills against a weaker opponent. Against adult Jarrod's objections, young Jarrod's choice changes and he uses Kung Fu on the bullies. This then fills Jarrod / Dai Shi with even more evil. Josh tries to justify his actions, but Casey explains that it's our actions that determine who we are. After seeing the Blue & Yellow Rangers show up and begin fighting Slickagon, Casey uses Josh's love for the Rangers to help him realize that the Rangers don't like thieves. Josh finally realizes he was wrong and gives Casey the kite. With Josh headed back home, Casey joins the fight. While Blue & Yellow take on the Rin Shi, Red Ranger takes on Slickagon with the red cloth from the kite. He uses the cloth to dry off all of the eel's slime. With the Rinshi toast and the eel slime free, the Rangers bust out the Claw Cannon on Slickagon. But the battle then goes big, and the monster gets the Megazord in a lock. The Rangers get free and use the Jungle Pride with Elephant Power to destroy Slickagon. Camille is now worried about her latest failure. Dai Shi & Carnisoar arrive back in the temple. After Dai Shi attacks Camille over his failure, Camille decides that Carnisoar has to go. Back at JKP, Josh is now making the right choice. He's helping clean tables to earn back the money he took from Casey.